Descendants 1 - Life Savers, Inc
Life Savers, Inc is issue 1 in The Descendants (Main Series), and the second issue in Volume 1, Welcome to Freeland House. Summary Warrick Kaine and Cynthia McAllister are in Mayfield when the see an external elevator that has fallen partly free of the magnetic tracks. Cyn suggests that the fire department will solve it but Warrick is able to sense that they won't be fast enough. Warrick disguises himself by tying his shirt around his head to prevent The Academy knowing where he is, Cyn is reminded to shapeshift into a disguise. Warrick is able to reach the elevator and open the doors by melting them open with his powers. He is able to rescue all but one of the passengers before the elevator falls, his last ditch attempt to rescue the man inadvertently throws him into space. Cyn, having transformed into gold form with enormous wings catches him. The man asks who she is and she takes the name Facsimile. After prompting she gives Warrick the name Alloy. The man has never heard of a team of prelates before, they're the first. Warrick tells him they are Life Savers, Inc. Vincent Liedecker sees the media report on prelates in Mayfield and is dismayed, vigilantes in New York and LA have been making impacts and he doesn't want prelates in his town. At Freeland House, Ian Smythe tells Warrick he has seen the news and that he is lucky Alexis doesn't know. Ian promises not to tell Alexis and informs him he shouldn't do it again. Ian leaves Warrick with the loophole that emergencies happen all the time and that would be different. Calvin "Scuff" Singer is given a stolen set of power armor, which he names "Sky Tyrant". After Alexis and Ian leave for Florida, at a ConquesTech fire, Cyn as Facsimile flies inside an upper story only to be shot. Alloy arrives and sees her on the ground seemingly dead, he destroys the guns of the men inside. Facsimile heals her wounds and comes to his aid when one of the men finds a non metallic gun. The men are terrified that Facsimile is still alive and Alloy and Facsimile are confused at their fear. Singer inside his Sky Tyrant armor arrives and attempts to kill them. Using magnetic repulsion he repels Isp and Osp, but Facsimile claws the side and breaches the armor. Singer shoots at her and she shifts holes in herself to avoid the bullets. Singer then shoots her with the Tesla Arc, using up much of his energy and shutting off the magnetic repulsion. Facsimile is hurt and loses control of her body. Alloy uses the opportunity to throw the armor out the window, and Isp and Osp crack the sensors leaving him blind. Later while Cyn is eating to regain her energy Warrick reveals he used to patrol as a prelate back in Brooklyn and that finding out is what prompted his parents to send him to the Academy. Cyn reveals that she can't die because her shapeshifting is a perfect control of her body she can heal any injury. Singer explains his problem to one of Liedecker's mechanics who promises that the Sky Tyrant will live up to its name. Singer shows that he is beginning to associate the Sky Tyrant name with himself. Category:Welcome To Freeland House